Sassy Detective Awards
In some of the games, Nancy can earn awards from her favorite sleuthing magazine, Sassy Detective. The awards are based on her actions during the game. This is a list of them. Warning: Some of these awards have SPOILERS. This page is designed to showcase all the awards after one has completed a game. Looking at the awards before finishing a game may affect your experience. Some of the awards require the player to find an Easter Egg, and some of them require finding lots of coins. If you get stuck on what to do about those, consult the linked lists. The Haunted Carousel Nancy gets an email from Sassy Detective in this game that describes some of the awards. Sassy Detective Tip 58 How a detective goes about solving a case is dictated by his or her personal style. Take our quick survery and see what type of detective you are. If there were: A Magellan Award, you'd win it, because you like to tackle a mystery by going absolutely everywhere you can and seeing absolutely everything there is to see in places related to the crime. A Face_to_Face Award, you'd take it home, because there's nothing you like better than to interview suspects in person. If they have information, then by golly, you're going to get it out of them! A Phone_to_Face Award, you'd get it, because you prefer gathering the facts over the phone. The only thing you like better than having someone's phone number, is using it. A Nine Lives Award, you'd get it, because you're not afraid to take risks. You know that all setbacks are only temporary. There's no bigger believer in second chances than you. A Puzzle Master Award, they'd give it to you, becuase puzzles don't puzzle you at all. The harder they are, the better you like it and the faster you solve them. Puzzles are your life. A Tenacity Award, you'd never let it go, because even if it takes you days, weeks, even months to crack a case, you keep coming back until it's solved. An Avid Reader Award, you'd win it, because you read everything you find in the course of your investigation. Books, letters, magazines, diaries - nothing is safe from your hungry eyes! An Open to Suggesetions Award, it would be yours, because you see nothing wrong with asking other people what they think you should do next in order to solve a case. Two or more brains are better than one, you always say. Danger on Deception Island The Secret of Shadow Ranch Curse of Blackmoor Manor Secret of the Old Clock Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon Danger by Design The Creature of Kapu Cave The White Wolf of Icicle Creek Cheating Also note that if you want to see the awards for yourself and not on this page, you can go into the program files or the files directly on the CD, go into the video folder and use a program like Bink that will open them to view the awards. They will have "LED_" before their name. The Haunted Carousel and Danger on Deception Island have files extensions unique to the games, so they may not be opened. However, there is a way to cheat so that the award you want can show up at the end of the game. First, have a game saved on the "Hey, Sassy Detective!" screen that precedes the award. Then go into the program files for the game (from "Local Disc C" on the computer) and find the awards in the video files of the game. If not all of them are there, copy them directly from the CD files. Now, for example, if you win the Aracari award a lot in that saved game and you want the Avid Reader award, you can rename the file "LED_Aracari" to "LED_Aracari2" and the file "LED_AvidReader" to "LED_Aracari". That way, when the game tries to take you to the Aracari award, it will redirect you to the Avid Reader scene. Just make sure to undo all the changes you've made to the video files after you see the awards you want, or else your game could really be screwed up and lead to the completely wrong scene, or nowhere at all and crash if it can't find one since you renamed it. Meta Awards Starting with Legend of the Crystal Skull, the games have a trivia question about the game and then have a simple sheet of all the awards at the end of the game called "Meta Awards". The ones the player has received will simply have a red checkmark beside them. Starting with The Phantom of Venice, the games will have outtakes after the credits, and earning all twelve awards will bring extra outtakes. Secrets Can Kill: Remastered does not have outtakes. The Special Edition games also have an extra award and even more outtakes for earning all thirteen. There are no outtakes in Alibi in Ashes, but there is an extra little scene for obtaining all twelve awards after the credits as well as bonus audio during the credits instead of music in both the Standard and Bonus Editions. The Bonus Edition game has concept art after the credits no matter how many awards are obtained, and if all thirteen awards are obtained, the extra scene will play before them. Trail of the Twister: Special Edition does not have a space for the extra award unless it is obtained, which left many players wondering where the extra award was. However, in all other Special Editions, there is still a box for it whether it is obtained or not. Legend of the Crystal Skull No Clue Left Behind - Discover the truth about the letter Bruno read before he died to get this award. Sweet Tooth - Eat a lot of Koko Kringle bars to get this award. Cajun Cookin Connoisseur - Try the gumbo with hot sauce to get this award. Gumball Geek - Eat lots of gumballs to get this award. Wasp Whipper - Defeat the wasps quickly to get this award. Chit Chat Champ - Talk to the suspects a lot to earn this award. Dummy Dearest - Play with the dummy a lot to get this award (this can only be done before you solve his puzzle). Marble Marvel - Solve the marble puzzle quickly to earn this award. Powder Puff - Try all of the powders in Zeke's to get this award. Egg Head - Find an Easter Egg to get this award. Basket Case - Find all three Easter Eggs to get this award. Trivia Tamer - Answer the trivia question correctly to get this award. The Phantom of Venice Clogio - Buy all the shoes to get this award. Dancing Superstar - Dance a lot to get this award. Easter Egg - Find at least one Easter Egg to get this award. Euro Trash - Find a lot of euros on the ground to get this award. Fashionista - Buy and try all the clothes to get this award. Gelatina - Try all of the flavors of gelato to get this award. Lavatorio - Use the bathroom a lot to get this award. Musical Muse - Use the gondolas a lot to get this award. Sausage Sleuth - Find out the truth behind the sausages to get this award. Tessera Twitcher - Repair the mosaic perfectly without a single mistake to get this award. Trivia Tamer - Answer the trivia question correctly to get this award. Websteressa - Use the dictionary a lot to get this award. The Haunting of Castle Malloy Ace Flyer - Use the jetpack a lot to get this award. Chemist Sorter - Put the chemicals away with no or few second chances to get this award. Dollhouse Arranger - Simply decorate the dollhouse with all the dolls in the game to get this award. Eagle Eye - Win all the levels of Difference Detective to get this award. Easter Egg - Find at least one Easter Egg to get this award. Fortune Seeker - Get fortunes from Madame Isabeal a lot to get this award. Leprechaun Spinner - Play with the leprechauns a lot to get this award. Master Printer - Make a lot of prints using the different plates and colors to get this award. Stylin Shearer - Style all the sheep, even after filling three bags of wool, to get this award. Super Sleuth - Keep Kyler up to date on the case throughout the game to get this award. Thirst Quencher - Mix drinks a lot to get this award. Trivia Tamer - Answer the trivia question correctly to get this award. Ransom of the Seven Ships Bat Tracker - Use the tracker in all of the bat caves to get this award (this can only be done before finding the correct one, so do that one last). Chatterbox - Use the walkie talkie a lot to get this award. Down Under Discoverer - Discover the truth about Johnny to get this award. Easter Egg - Find at least one Easter Egg to get this award. Glass Half Full - Give optimistic responses in conversation to get this award (Glass Half Empty can also be obtainable in this award's place - Always preparing for disaster). Golden Jackpot - Discover even more treasure after the main chest to get this award. Guave Gourmand - Eat lots of guavas to get this award. Monkey Maniac - Win all of the stolen items from the monkies to get this award. Mountain Goat - Climb the cliff a lot to get this award. Parrot Handler - See of all Coucou's tricks to get this award. Treasure Hunter - Find all or most of the things the metal detector can detect to get this award (at Shark Cover and under the sea). Trivia Tamer - Answer the trivia question correctly to get this award. Warnings at Waverly Academy All School Champ - Finish the game with the top score in Double Take to get this award. Bibliophile - Use the library catalogue a lot to get this award. Demerit Danger - Get lots of demerits to get this award. Easter Egg - Find at least one Easter Egg to get this award. Gossip Monger - Receive all the texts to get this award (this may require talking to people). Late Night Explorer - Sneak around at night a lot to get this award. Master Duelist - Play games with Leela a lot to get this award. Musical Virtuoso - Play the piano a lot to get this award. Short Order Cook - Be the snack shop boss a lot to get this award. Shutterbug - Take lots of photos to get this award. Social Butterfly - Knock on peoples' doors a lot to get this award. Trivia Tamer - Answer the trivia question correctly to get this award. Trail of the Twister Big Spender - Don't budget when buying the supplies to get this award. Candy Dispenser - Give people lots of candy to get this award. Couch Potato - Watch the TV a lot to get this award. Easter Egg - Find at least one Easter Egg to get this award. Glass Half Full - Choose optimistic responses in conversation to get this award (Glass Half Empty is also available in this award's place - Always preparing for disaster). Homesteader - Play Land Rush a lot to get this award. Quiz Wiz - Get all of the quiz questions right to get this award. Sightseer - Drive around and go to all the places a lot to get this award. Storm Spotter - Take pictures of all the clouds in the book to get this award. Super Sleuth - Inspect everything to get this award. It's really unknown what has to be done. Sweet Tooth - Eat lots of candy to get this award. Trivia Tamer - Answer the trivia question correctly to get this award. Penny Pursuer - In the Special Edition version, find all of the hidden Pa Pennies (or most of them) to get this award. Secrets Can Kill: Remastered Ned Defender - Tell Daryl that you have a boyfriend all three times to get this award. Easter Egg - Find at least one Easter Egg to get this award. Trivia Tamer - Answer the trivia question correctly to get this award. Pop Prankster - Set off the soda machine alarm a lot to get this award. Barnacled! - Complete all 20 levels of Barnacle Blast to get this award. Library Lover - Read every readable book in the library to get this award. Super Sleuth - Inspect everything to get this award. It is really unknown what must be done. Burp! - Try all of the sodas to get this award. $ Grubber - Find most of the quarters to get this award. Jukebox Jiving - Play every song on the jukebox to get this award. Q - Do everything in the game to solve the mystery to get this award, perhaps. It is really unknown what must be done. J'accuse! - Confront all the suspects about their secrets to get this award. Shadow at the Water's Edge Cat Whisperer - Play with Suki a lot to get this award. Easter Egg - Find at least one Easter Egg to get this award. Fashion Designer - Send your avatars to phone numbers a lot to get this award. Mystery Seeker - Watch the DVD in Yumi's apartment to get this award. Password Pilferer - Put the password back in the puzzle box to get this award. Puzzler Pro - Solve all of Rentaro's puzzles to get this award. Recording Artist - Make lots of EVP recordings to get this award. Sous Chef - Make bento a lot to get this award. Souvenir Searcher - Win all of the prizes at the Pachinko parlor to get this award. Squeaky Clean - Use the baths a lot to get this award. Teacher's Pet - Grade all the homework to get this award. Trivia Tamer - Answer the trivia question correctly to get this award. Gaming Guru - In the Special Edition version, play the phone games a lot to get this award. The Captive Curse Beta Tester - Play Raid a lot to get this award. Card Collector - Win all of Lukas' cards and help Karl create his own card to get this award. Easter Egg - Find at least one Easter Egg to get this award. Fearless Forester - Explore the forest a lot to get this award. Historic Presevationist - Give the scarf to Renate to get this award. Keepsake Kitch - Buy all of the souvenirs in the gift shop to get this award. Security Guard - Change the security cameras a lot to get this award. Subterranean Dweller - Explore the passages a lot to get this award. Take Away Deliverer - Give Renate a lot of food to get this award. Treasure Hunter - Find a lot of euros on the ground to get this award. Wishing Well - Look in the well a lot with the bucket to get this award. Wolf Cryer - Get Karl and Anja away from their desks a lot to get this award. Charmed - In the Special Edition version, find all of the phone charms to get this award. Alibi in Ashes Audio Analyst - Listen to all the suspect interviews to get this award. Belly Full - Eat lots of snacks from Hannah's box and Koko Kringles from Nancy's room to get this award. Cartographer - Drive around the map a lot and go to at least ten stops to get this award. Dairylicious - Eat lots of ice cream to get this award. Easter Egg - Find at least one Easter Egg to get this award. Emergency Call - Call 911 on the police station phone to get this award. Fire Specialist - Locate all of the materials that could have started the fire to get this award. Legal Lawyer - Talk to Toni about the litigation paperwork as Nancy to get this award. Numberista - Play the Number Punch game a lot to get this award. Quotable Noter - Solve at least 15 Swap-a-Lots to get this award (they are all quotes from previous games). There are 50 in total. Team Player - Have all four characters do something to help the case to get this award. Trivia Tamer - Answer the trivia question correctly (good luck with that) to get this award. Cub Reporter - In the Bonus Edition, turn the radio on and off a bunch of times to get this award. Tomb of the Lost Queen Camelback - Drink at least six cups of water to get this award. They will not count if you die from them. Code Breaker - Decode all of the cryptograms without using the Quick Translate option to get this award. Curses! - View all of the "curse" scenes to get this award. They are the busted water tank, the bugs, the mummy and the cobra. Egyptologist - Read everything in the game to get this award. Easter Egg - Find an Easter Egg to get this award. Feathered Friend - Press the hoopoe eight times to get this award. It's the bird in the cat's mouth with the "fan" look on top of its head. Gamer - Play Senet five times to get this award. Lights Out - Try to repower the flashlight by plugging it into the charger in the tent to get this award. Research Assistant - Correctly answer all eight of Professor Hotchkiss' questions to get this award. Scarab Slide - Move the scarab pieces at least 40 times while solving the scarab puzzle to get this award. Translator - Translate at least eight normal passages to get this award. Trivia Tamer - Answer the trivia question correctly to get this award. Charmed - In the Bonus Edition, find all of the phone charms to get this award. Trophy Awards Starting with The Deadly Device, the awards are presented as trophies. They are transparent and gray if they were not obtained, but are solid and in full color if they are obtained. Hovering the cursor over the title of the award, whether they are obtained or not, will give their description. Starting with Ghost of Thonton Hall, the trophies could be seen while playing the game and unlocked during gameplay, but the descriptions could not be seen until the game was finished or the trophy was obtained. An icon in the in-game menu would take the player to all trophies unlocked in the game, whether it was saved or not. An "Awards" section at the top of "Extras" on the Main Menu was also added for the same purpose. Obtaining a trophy in the game would cause the Menu button to quickly light up with a trophy, and the Trophy Tracker icon in the in-game menu would be lit up until clicked on. However, in order to obtain all the outtakes, all the awards would still have to be earned in one save file before completing it. Starting with The Shattered Medallion, there are no longer any outtakes, so all the trophies do not necessarily have to be obtained in one save file, but can be obtained once at any time. The Deadly Device Alarmist - For consistently raising the alert. ''Press the alarm button a lot to get this award. Candy Connoisseur - ''Sampling all of Niko's candy. ''Eat all of Niko's candy to get this award. Chemist - ''Creating many formulas. ''Make all of the formulas in the book to get this award. Electrified - ''For running wireless energy tests. ''Turn the big Tesla coil on a lot to get this award. Easter Egg - ''For finding a secret surprise! ''Find an Easter Egg to get this award. Gamer - ''Playing the boards. ''Play all 25 levels of Aggregation to get this award (you will have to do them all at once). Gummy Bandit - ''For pilfering gelatinous ursines. ''To get this award, go to Niko's office when you're supposed to get Victor's candy for Ryan, but don't ask for the candy. Go back up to her workshop and she will be gone. Then just take the gummies without giving her the candy. Imperfectionist - ''For messing up Mason's desk. Mess up Mason's desk a lot to get this award. Composer - Creating shockingly beautiful music. ''Play the piano a lot to get this award. Pigeon Handler - ''For frequent flights. Press the pigeon's button around 20 times before solving its puzzle to get this award. Pretty Kitty - Rebuilding the robotic feline. Put the cat back together to get this award. The pieces are on Ryan's desk when she's gone, on the table in the lounge, on the counter in the photo lab, behind the trash can in Gray's office, under Mason's desk, to the left of the high voltage panel in the lab, and near Nancy's alarm clock. Trivia Tamer - For acing the final test. Answer the trivia question correctly to obtain this award. Charmed - Finding all the charms. ''In the Bonus Edition, find all of the phone charms to get this award. Ghost of Thornton Hall Bottled Up - ''For being a bottle botherer. Push the bottles in the cellar 20 times to get this award. Brewmaster - You know your way around a teacup. Make seven cups of tea to get this award. Cotton Runner - You're a gin genie! Use the cotton gin 11 times to get this award. Historian - You're hip to all Thornton family secrets! Go through all conversations about the Thornton family to learn everything you can about them to get this award. Eerie Epitaphs - You're quite a grave individual. Look at all of the gravestones and hear Wade's comments about them, including Nancy's (this can only be done if he is still there) to get this award. Egged - Just because. Find an Easter Egg to get this award. Ghost Hunter - For leaving no ghost unturned. Use the EMF reader 30 times to get this award. Humanitarian - Everyone lives! Get the good ending and save everyone to get this award. Key Spinner ''- At this point, we think that you just like doing stuff a lot.'' Try using the broken key in Charlotte's door five times to get this award. Spoiler Free - No spoilers for you! HEROIC! ''Play the game without using any solutions (red hints) on Amateur Sleuth, or just play the game on Master Sleuth, to get this award. Spooks Galore - ''For bravely looking at ghosts! See all of the creepy things in the game to get this award. Charlotte appears twice in the upstairs hall, the door is open in the hall at one point, Charlotte appears twice in the ruins and once in the passage from Charlotte's room (after looking through the peephole when hearing the eerie singing), everything becomes distorted in the parlor, words appear on the fireplace, something sticks out of the tarp in the hall and the head of Charlotte's statue moves, as well as the creature on the crypt. Trivia Tamer - For trivia excellence. Answer the trivia question at the end of the game correctly to get this award. Charmed - You're quite charming. And we're quite sorry for using the obvious pun. In the Bonus Edition, find all of the phone charms to get this award. The Silent Spy Aerialist - For being all zippy zoom! ''Zipline to Bridget's room and back a lot to earn this award. Bomb Expert - ''Way to ace your pop quiz, hot shot! Disarm the bombs really quickly to get this award. ("Pop quiz, hot shot" is also a reference to the movie "Speed", which is about a bomb.) Gastronaut - You ate a lot of snacks. We like space. This trophy is the convergence of those two things. ''Eat all of the snacks at the food stand to gain this award. Spy - ''Seeing the world through data colored glasses. ''Put on the spy glasses a lot to obtain this award. Souvenir - ''Deep pockets, clear vending machine, can't lose. Buy all of the souvenirs to win this award. Egged - This trophy is for your egg, not for you. Move along. ''Find an Easter Egg to get this award. Golden Archer - ''For liking archery, and hating circles. ''Practice archery a lot to gain this award. Piper - ''For turning it up to eleven. Play the bagpipes a lot to get this award. Unlocker - I AM THE ONE WHO UNLOCKS! Open all of the lockers to get this award. Spoiler Free - For finding your spoilers online ;) ''Beat the game without any solutions (red hints) on Amateur Sleuth to get this award, or just play the game on Master Sleuth. Treasure Hunter - ''The world is your bank! Find a lot of coins in the environment to get this award. Trivia Tamer - Like that boy in the boat with the tiger, but trivia. Answer the trivia question at the end of the game correctly to obtain this award. Charmed - Who keeps leaving those charms out? In the Bonus Edition, find all of the phone charms to get this award. The Shattered Medallion Compassionate - "For being a friend to a friend in need" Exhaust all conversations with George to get this award. Talk to George three times before she falls, then immediately talk to Kiri, but don't say anything to her. Go ask George if you should trust Kiri and then snoop in Sonny's tent. Afterwards, talk to George again and ask her to do research for you. Talk to Leena, get the comic from her and talk about everything with Bess and Sonny. Wait to get texts from George, then call her until she has nothing new to say (about three times). Talk about everything with everyone in person and on the phone. Solve the bridge puzzle and get the last plant, then talk to George about the comics. Get the first medallion piece. After getting the text about the phone puzzle, call Bess and hear about her side quest. After solving the word search, call George twice and she will tell you to call Jamila. Give the code to Leena and unlock the gate in the sheep shearing station. Then talk to everyone about everything, on the phone as well. Kiri should turn on you. Talk to George about Kiri and about Sonny's grandfather. Make sure you've talked to everyone, then get the second medallion piece. Get Bess to distract Patrick, talk to Sonny and Jamila, and talk to George. After delivering the tiki, ask George if Sonny's been visiting her. Return to the sheep shearing station to get the call from Bess and ask George what "turtle" means. That should get the award. Big Spender - "For spending those hard won points" Buy all of the souvenirs to get this award. Dive Master - "A passion for traversing the underwater world" Use the submarine at least six times to get this award. Egged - "For discovering a hidden secret" - Discover an Easter Egg to get this award. Explorer - "Becoming a paddle expert" Use a kayak at least 12 times to get this award. Gamer - "For being a board game connoiseur" Win one of the games at Puzzle Palace (Monster or Raid!) ten times to get this award. High Scorer - "Finishing on a high note" Have at least 700 points before placing the fifth medallion piece to get this award. Survivor - "It's a shaky world, which you survived" After hearing Kiri while in the earthquake simulator, press the button and then duck under the table to get this award. Card Agon - "Playing the cards to win" Use at least four cards on the scoreboard to get this award. Spoiler Free - "For finding your spoilers online ;)" Don't use any red solutions on Amateur Sleuth to get this award, or just play the game on Master Sleuth. Super Fan - "Getting to really know the competition" Listen to all of the confessionals to get this award. Trivia Tamer - "Aced the final exam" Answer the trivia question at the end of the game correctly to get this award. Charmed - "A charmed extravaganza" In the Bonus Edition, find all of the phone charms to get this award. Labyrinth of Lies Restorer - Restoring culture, one pixel at a time. Piece back together all of the images on Xenia's tablet to get this award. Wannabe Hero - For Knockin' on Heaven's Door. ''Try to open the heaven door in the Underworld 30 times to get this award. Ferryman - ''For cashing in your frequent dier points. ''Ride the ferry 18 times to get this award. Egged - ''For clicking on EVERYTHING. ''Obtain an Easter Egg to get this award. Cagey - ''Because no cage can hold you! Activate the cage in the Underworld a bunch of times to get this award. Lift Mania - For being so uplifting. ''Ride the lift 25 times to get this award. Artisan - ''For understanding art, like really understanding it. Paint 12 vases to get this award. Previewer - For being very patient. ''Listen to all of the rehearsal files on Melina's computer to get this award. Lottery - ''Lucky you! Earn 70 chances in the ticket drawing on the computer to get this award. Spoiler Free - The Best in Skull Award for Pretty Ideal Brains. ''Don't use any solutions (red hints) on Amateur Sleuth, or just play the game on Master Sleuth, to get this award. Ticket Agent - ''For charging exorbitant fees for literally no reason at all. How do you sleep? ''Solve all of the seating puzzles on the computer to get this award. Trivia Tamer - ''For systematically trapping and domesticating wild facts. ''Answer the trivia question at the end of the game correctly to get this award. Charmed - ''For finding all but one charm ;) ''In the Bonus Edition, find all seven phone charms to get this award. Sea of Darkness Egged - ''Time to make an omelet. Find at least one Easter Egg to get this award. High Seas Captain - Row, row, row your boat... Take the dinghy out a lot to get this award. Keepsake Kitsch - Compulsive spender or completionist? You decide! Buy all of the souvenirs to get this award. Linguist - Þu ert Frábæ! ''Play the language game a lot to earn this award. Lookout - ''Not afraid of heights ''Climb the crow's nest a lot to get this award. Receptionist - ''Lot of time on your hands, eh? Listen to all the voicemails on Magnus's phone to get this award. Relationship Guru - Put a little love in your heart! Tell Ned you love him to get this award. Short Order Cook - Turning cute animals into entrees like a pro! Make food a lot to get this award. Spelunker - Intentional, or just bad at mazes? See every scene in the ice caves to get this award. Spoiler Free - Nice job on the GameFAQs usage! Play the game without using any red hints (solutions) on Amateur Sleuth, or just play the game on Master Sleuth, to get this award. Tidal Master - It only took you a month to solve the case! Change the tide a lot to get this award. Trivia Tamer - You DO know jack! Answer the trivia question at the end of the game correctly to get this award. Charmed - Your phone must be pretty heavy by now. In the Bonus Edition, find all of the phone charms to get this award. Category:Extras Category:Browse